Ordinary Isn't A Word
by squeakypenguins17
Summary: Isshushipping! Black thought he was the one with the hard life, being the younger between him and sister and completely ignored by his family. And his crazy father doesn't help either, It is only when he meets N when he finds something to feel that empty void. The relationship is anything but the ordinary, but in the end is ordinary even a word?
1. Beyond Beginnings

**This story has slight hinting of Harmoniashipping but doesn't mainly center around it****_!_**

**Disclaimer**:** I don't own Pokémon or its Characters...(although I wish I did!)**

* * *

Black Pov.

When I was a little kid I would always sneak away and wander around. This was normally when White was supposed to watch me, but was off doing other things. Nonetheless, it didn't matter, as long as I came back before my mother did I was all good and everything could be sugar and rainbows.

But these little escapades didn't start as fun at all. I used to run away off into the forest every time my father came home. I hated when he came home from business, he never treated us right and in all reality he barely blew a part of his paycheck our way.

He wasn't a violent drunk or anything he just didn't care for our needs or us for a matter of fact. I believe the only reason he stayed was because his father always said that, 'when he gives a woman children he is bound to the woman forever.'

And he made sure we knew it too. Calling us 'unwanted and unneeded expenses'. No, matter how hard my mother tried it was always in vain. When she would try to get him to pay the bills and buy things that we needed he would always say that he would get to it when he wanted to. So, often the lights or the water would cut off when he paid it late, or our doorstep would be flooded with letters written in red demanding that month's rent.

So all in all my escapades helped me get away from all the drama and junk that was stirring up at home. The first time I had ever even thought of leaving was when I was 7 years old and I had just saw my father beating my mother and calling her a worthless skank that needed to get a job.

At that age I didn't really no what was going on, but I was scared to death. So I did what any child my age would've done, I ran out the back door and didn't stop running until my legs started to burn. Even when White had tried looking for me I just hid away and refused to let her find me, I wanted to be alone and that was it. Just me, myself, and I.

I never really understood why the forest made me feel safe, maybe it was the tall and guardian like trees or the open yet secluded freedom that seemed to radiate from within. But whatever it was I always would come here and when I did all my worries faded away. But soon enough I just started to wander the woods for the fun of it.

When I was small and 7 I didn't know what to expect, but as I got older I grew to know this place better than the back of my hand. I learned every tree and puddle to what time each Pokémon came to play.

I really loved to watch the Pokémon although I couldn't understand them the slightest bit. I didn't play with or bother them at all I jut watched from afar hoping one day that one of them would just come and pick me. My prayers where finally answered 3 days ago when my mother asked a favor of Professor Juniper.

The favor was for Juniper to give us one Pokémon so that we could experience life outside of Nuvema Town. But White and I both knew that she wanted us as far away from our horrid father as possible.

The Professor already knew about all of this and understood, so with everything said and done, I was getting my first Pokémon tomorrow.

As I wonder the forest I don't know if I'm excited or nervous. _Well I guess I could be both, excited to finally leave that hell hole of a house and nervous for I don't know what to do once I leave. _It wasn't like I didn't know anything about Pokémon its just that I wasn't sure how to raise one.

Most people who get a Pokémon from Juniper had taken classes to learn all they could. The only real Pokémon education lessons I had were from the Pokémon Planet channel that showed all kinds of Pokémon and how they behaved. I shake my head to get rid of the worries and focus on enjoying the scenic view. I suddenly stop dead in my tracks and stealthily hide behind a chunk of bushy green underbrush.

As I peek around the brush I notice a boy around my age or a little older sitting in my favorite clearing where I loved to go and watch the Pokémon. He was a strange boy with green hair and grayish blue eyes.

I loved to watch him as he sat there and talked to no one in particular. Everyday for years I had just watched and studied him and he never turned around or even noticed my presence.

At first I felt like a creep, but then I just ignored the feeling and watched him. Even after getting my first Pokémon Tepig I continued to watch him until one day he spoke up.

Tepig and I were hiding behind the usual underbrush which had grown quite a bit in the past years watching silently as always, when without even turning around he said, "Why do you never talk to me?"

_And those where the first words he ever said to me..._

* * *

**Me: wow that was a good Prologue! Well at least in my opinion..anyways tell me what you think!**


	2. If He Only Knew

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Pokemon! Or its Characters! **

* * *

Black Pov.

At first I thought those words wouldn't mean anything or lead to anything. I think back to it and realize, if Tepig had never urged me to talk to him then my life would not have been nowhere near the same, we would have never became as close as we are now. For one I wouldn't be sitting here right now in this Ferris Wheel car with him debating my feelings for him.

"N...," I say slowly. He sighs and looks over at me before glancing out the window again, his black eye prominent on his pale complexion. "Never mind."

It didn't seem like the time to ask questions or talk about anything for that matter. Conversation wasn't really important in the friendship we have now. Before yes, we would tell eachother everything or more like me talking and N listening.

But it was okay, because that is what worked for the two of us. I was the talker and N was the listener. However, I knew more than anyone else knew about N. Although, that seems like good news, there are some things I wish I could forget. Well more like, I wish he could forget. Heck! There are things I wished he never had to go through.

He had told me all about his father wanting him to strive for perfection and what he did if N disappointed him. I had met Ghetsis before I had even known that him and N were related. I already had the impression that he was off his rockers but I never thought he was _that_ much of a perfectionist to rape his own son!

I swear when I heard what he had done I wanted to back hand him a couple million times. I mean, who wouldn't do the same! But, I really just wanted N to be happy and never cry again unless those tears were made of pure joy and happiness. I know I can't do that myself, I don't even know if he even likes me like _that._

I can't even figure out how I feel about him, much less how he feels for me! If only I could read his mind and just find out what he is thinking. Then I would know what to do with myself.

"Black what are you thinking?" N asks me as our seat in the Ferris Wheel reaches its highest point and he tilts his head in question. He has been pretty quiet since he got his..em black eye, but I guess he is feeling a little better now since he is talking to me.

I smile and twirl my fingers, "Everything, I am thinking about everything." He smiles and raises an eyebrow, "What kind of everything?" I grin and shake my head, "Maybe I'll tell you later..."

He nods and the rest of the ride is silent as our car eventually reaches the bottom of the wheel. Once the door opens we head straight for the woods and he tells me to stop. I already know the routine, I stop while he checks to make sure Ghetesis isn't home and then we can head into the garden behind the house or should I say castle!

"He is on some kind of trip he won't be back for a few days." I smile as we head up the winding staircases into N's room. I would never dare to ask why N had so many little kid toys or why his room looked like that of a 6 or 7 year old's. The whole subject was taboo. I knew N had his reasons and asking about certain ones were even too personal for me to know.

I merely sit back and read one of the many books that lie around his room as he does what he normally does, which consist of controlling his train on its never ending tracks that wind around his room like vines. He always seems so peaceful when he is here, it is only when there is the slightest creak or bump when he becomes tense.

I look up when I hear him laugh to himself, I smile and he looks up at me. "Um...you want one?" He says, holding up one of the many trains to me. Normally, I would have said no. But this time, it seemed different. "Sure," I say taking the train and obviously making his day.

I set the train down on the tracks before pausing, I hadn't played with trains or any kind of toy for that matter in years. I wasn't exactly sure what to do next. N must have noticed this for he stopped what he was doing and looked over at me before handing me the remote control. I smile and control my train around the train.

Throughout the whole activity we are both quiet, it is only when my train flips off the tracks that I say something. "Oops!" I say laughing reaching in to fix the train at the same time N does.

I end up laying my hand directly on top of his. We both seem to freeze for a moment, before I slowly squeeze his hand. He looks over at me nervously as I slowly pull his shaking hand into mine. I use both of my hands to hold his small one.

I look at him softly before pulling him into a comforting embrace. At first he is tense but he relaxes in my arms eventually. I rub his back softly before brushing the hair from his face revealing his black eye. I stare at it for a moment before he turns away from me, covering his eye. "N," I say softly. "Don't look at it, I know it makes me look even more hideous than I already am! Ghetsis told me!" he replies still covering his eye and now crying.

I move to his side and he looks up at me, his eyes red from crying. I move my hand to brush his hair out of the way when he flinches back yelling, "Please don't hit me! I'm sorry!" I frown and bite my lip before slowly wrapping him in another hug, "Don't worry I could never hurt you."

He looks up at me before bursting out in a fit of tears. I rub his back softly while he lets everything out. "Ssh," I say, "It's going to be all right. Don't worry." "Okay..." he manages in between tears. I sigh in content and scoot myself against a wall while I rub his back soothingly as I think.

_If only he knew how much I loved him..._

* * *

**Me: :) I think this chapter was fantastico!** **But, I wanna know what you think!**

**Tepig: Well it was me who made him talk to N in the first place! I need some credit!**

**Me: Yatta yatta, whatever!**

**Tepig: Of course -_-**


	3. That's A Promise

N Pov

I must have fallen asleep for I woke up wrapped in Black's arms. I look up at Black as he sleeps peacefully, his chest moving up and down slowly with every breath. It was comforting, sitting there wrapped in his arms. I lay my head against his chest, listening to the steady thump of his heartbeat.

I sigh in content, glad to be at peace for the moment. I go to brush the hair from my face when I accidentally touch my bruised eye causing me to wince in pain before letting a single tear escape. I begin to start cry as I think of my earlier ordeal with my father.

He wasn't cruel, well maybe he was. I knew Black didn't like him at all, and he had a reason for that. But, then again Ghetsis had put me in a place that made me see that he was always right even though he wrong.

He brought so much pain to me, all because he wanted perfection from me. So maybe his actions were somewhat justified. I guess you could say he just wants the best? The whole thing just makes my head hurt. I wipe the tears from my eyes as I start to sit up, only stopping when I notice Black shift in his sleep.

I freeze for a moment as his eyelids flutter before opening all the way. "N?" He says yawning as he stretches, wiping the sleep from his eyes. I nod and look away covering up my eye before moving off of him so he could get up. He frowns and sits up, pulling me into another embrace.

I fall into his embrace and cry softly, he made me feel so safe and protected. "Are you okay?" He asks my hair. I nod slowly, "Yeah I think-," I'm cut short when I hear the front door open and close, the slam echoing through the house. "N!" I hear Ghetsis call out angrily. My heart stops before it begins to race as he calls my name again.

"N, answer me!" I run to the door and shut it quickly , acting purely on impulse. "N, calm down..." Black says slowly trying to calm me down. I can hear Ghetsis making his way up the stairs now as my heart beats faster.

"Black you have to go!" I beg, staying quiet enough so Ghetsis wouldn't hear. Black frowns and runs over to give me a quick kiss before slipping underneath the bed. I stand there stunned as I touch my lips softly, _he..he kissed me...?_ I think, blushing a deep red color as I feel myself being filled with a surge of happiness.

But, that happiness soon turned to fear as the door flew open and there stood a fuming Ghetsis. I swallow nervously as he makes his way over to me. "Did you not hear me calling your name?"

I say nothing as I study my feet. He growls and grits his teeth together before jerking me up by my collar. "This is unacceptable behavior of a future king!" He hisses as he throws me down to the ground.

Maybe he was right, maybe I wasn't fit to be a king. "Pathetic, I can't believe that you can't even stand for yourself." He sighs, obviously frustrated before he jerks me up by my collar again. "I think I will just have to teach you a lesson another way, am I right?" I squeeze my eyes closed and brace myself. I knew what was coming next.

He pulls me back and slams me on the bed, I crunch up in a ball and think about Black hiding under the bed. "No!" I scream almost involuntarily.

Ghetsis narrows his eyes and pushes me on my back, "What do you mean by no?" "No!" I scream again before he shuts me up by slapping me roughly on the face.

I squeeze my eyes shut as my tears start to flow freely and I begin to thrash around. The feeling of him removing my pants only makes me more frantic. "I don't want this!" I scream again. He flips me on my stomach roughly before holding my hands and legs down.

"Now, are you finished making all that noise?" he whispers harshly into my ear. I turn away from him as more tears escape, it was hopeless, I couldn't fight him. "Tsk, tsk, N when did you start being so rebellious? No matter, I am pretty sure you won't forget this lesson..."

Black Pov.

All I could do was cover my ears. I couldn't stand it, I just wanted to go up there and murder Ghetsis. The sound of N screaming didn't really help either.

It seemed to go on forever, it being Ghetsis's sick form of punishment. Or like he liked to call it, 'lessons'. Either way he was still a sick twisted bastard that I would surely get out of N's life one of these days.

When it was all over I saw Ghetsis make his way over to the door and slam it closed. The second he did that I hurriedly slipped from underneath the bed to find N laying there, sheets wrapped around his body.

"N..." I say slowly, reaching out to him. He whimpers and scoots away from me. I frown and move closer, "Don't worry N, I promise I won't hurt you. I promise." He looks up at me the black eye on his face looking even more swollen than before. I beckon him over towards me and he slowly makes his way over to me before collapsing in my arms.

I rub his back softly, "I will get you away from all of this...and that's a promise."

* * *

**Me: It was even hard for me to write that chap! :'(**

**Zorua: You outta be ashamed!**

**Me: I know, I know, don't worry things will be all happy next chap! Well somewhat...R&R**


	4. The Reason Are There

Black Pov.

I sure as hell followed through with my promise, the moment N recovered we were out of there. I was running as fast as I could, my lungs burning all the way.

I really didn't know where I was going, all I knew is that there were more and more trees flying behind me and all sounds became those of Pokémon.

I finally decided it was a good idea to stop and let both of us take a breathing break. We both collapse on the ground panting, "Black..." N gasps out, still out of breath. "Yeah..." I say, just as out of breath as him. "Do you think he will find us?"

I bite my lip and stare into the star covered sky before speaking again. "I don't know N. I really don't." He nods and we both stare up at the sky. I really didn't know if Ghetsis would find us or not. I pretty much grabbed N and myself before taking off in some random direction, dragging N along with me.

We had to have run for at least a few hours for when we started it was daylight. We were both wore out to the point of exhaustion and most likely lost. I sigh and sit up checking my Town Map.

I feel N lean over my shoulder to peek at the Town Map too. "So where are we?" I shake my head closing it up, "I kind of have an idea, but I'm not too sure. We'll find out in the morning but now," I stop yawning, "We need to get some shut-eye." He nods and curls up right there in the middle of the clearing, falling asleep without any hesitation.

I smile and reach in my bag, pulling out a blanket. I lay it on top of him before getting my sleeping bag out and slipping inside. I am just about to close my eyes and let sleep take over when I realize something.

I chew at my bottom lip, contemplating before unzipping my sleeping bag and pulling N's sleeping form in beside me. He groans softly and shifts around a bit before curling up against my side, causing me to blush a deep red color.

Once I am sure he is asleep again I reach down and run my fingers through his hair before gently pulling him toward me. I kiss him on the head softly and rub his back, causing him to groan and shift around.

I hurriedly take my hands from him and turn around, he makes a couple more noises and I left out a deep breath when he finally falls asleep again._ Damn it Black what were you thinking!_ I say, mentally yelling at myself. I would have to be more careful next time...I loved N but I didn't want to scare him away.

N Pov.

The next morning I woke up holding Black, who was still knocked out, like a teddy bear. I can feel my face heat up as I try to will myself from him. But, for some strange reason I just couldn't, I wanted to stay like this forever to be honest.

It's only when I Black groans and starts to wake up, when I tear myself from him, accidentally hitting myself in the eye. I wince and go to hold my eye only to feel twice as much pain hit me.

I whimper as I tear falls from my eye and I feel someone snake their arms around me, I jump straight out of the sleeping band, landing flat on my back. I hurriedly sit up, my breathing already picking up.

Black holds his hands up in surrender, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..." I close my eyes and take a deep breath, It's fine, everything will be alright it's just Black.

Just Black... I open my eyes and give him a shy half-smile making his face light up. "Alright then, what do you want to eat. I've got canned chicken noodle soup, is that okay with you?" He asks as he digs through his bag.

"Yeah," I say as he pulls it out of his bag and we eat. After we eat, I lie back and stare at the treetops._ I wasn't sure where in Unova we were but, it really didn't matter. As long as we were as far away as possible away from Ghetsis as we could get!_

Black lies down beside me, causing me to look over at him. He opens his mouth like he wants to say something before quickly closing it. I raise my eyebrow and sit up, "Black what is it?" He sighs before leaning forward, kissing me gently.

My eyes widen for a moment before I slowly melt into the kiss. once we break the kiss I feel my face heat up and I study the forest floor. He pull me over to him and hugs me, "N?" "Yes?" I reply.

"Will you let me protect you?" I wasn't sure how to respond to that, so I say the first thing that my mind can conjure up. "I guess so..." Black pulls me out of the tight hug, beaming, "Thank you, that's all I want to do!" he says kissing me on the cheek softly, causing me to blush a deep red.

He helps me off the ground and we head off in some random direction. We are walking for about an hour before I stop hearing the sounds of the city again.

I shake my head and take a step back. Black stops and turns around, "Don't worry, I'll protect you remember?" I nod and hesitantly keep going just as someone runs smack dab into the both of us.

We groan and get up as I see none other than Black's sister White.

Black Pov.

I grit my teeth and hiss under my breath as I see none other than White lying in front of us rubbing her head. She glares at me before smiling at N brightly.

All she was, was one jealous bitch. She hated me because I loved N and he actually liked me in a sense too. He never said a word to her, anytime they ran into each other he would always say something about her training her Pokémon too hard or something along those lines.

I get myself up and help N up, making her hiss under her breath. I merely shake my head, I wasn't going to show off in front of her just to make her mad, but I was pretty sure N was going to reject her AGAIN.

"Heyo boys! Where are you off too?" she said directing the question mainly towards N. Meanwhile N glances over at me tilting his head, he was quiet already but he was like a mute when around White. He didn't truly dislike her, he just wasn't comfortable around her. I'm assuming her flirting terrified him.

N was extremely antisocial, towards humans that is, Pokémon on the other hand..."Well! I guess means you aren't going anywhere! Come on let's go have some fun!" she says as she drags us off into the city

White's idea of 'fun' was definitely not what I had in mind. First she tried to 'impress' N with her battling skills. (Gosh if she actually took time to know the guy she would know he hated Pokémon battles!) Then she was getting all in his face every three seconds, oh my however worst of all she kept touching him! Playfully hitting him here and there and ugh!

It's a miracle that I survived that day without blowing a fuse, but just when I thought we were done with her, you know what she did? Invited herself to camp out with us!

Luckily I pitched up my tent so me and N could have some peace from my invasive sister. The second I lied done I was ready to sleep, that was until N curled up against my side, resting his head on my chest.

"This is alright? Right?" I nod, still in shock and he nods laying his head down to go to sleep. I fall asleep not long after him, petting his hair softly.

At around 2am I wake up, hearing noises. I look down to see N still attached to my side, he groans slightly wiping his eyes like a baby. "Who is it?" he whispers.

I hold a finger to my lips before telling him to go back to bed, he sleepily complies. I step outside the tent only to see White staring at me accusingly. "You damn fag!" she growls pushing me to the ground.

"You messed him up! _My _perfect Angel! Ruined!" I narrow my eyes at her, tired of putting up with her shit since I was a little. "_Yours? _When did he ever belong to _you!" _

She let out a frustrated sound, "He always has he,-" I cut her off not wanting to hear anymore nonsense, "_Never! _He never, ever even like you White! You don't even know him...I bet you can't even name his favorite Pokemon!'

She smirks, "Zorua duh." I shake my head throwing her a disgusted look, "Wrong, if you actually knew him you would know he loves all Pokémon equally. Now just go, alright? He's mine..."

"Black?" we both turn around at the same time. "N?" I say quietly.

* * *

**Me: Well White's one jealous bi-otch isn't she? But, we understand right?**

**Tepig: Eww..I was never ever I fan of ferriswheelshipping**

**Me: That is actually the one ship I can't stand at all! I agree Tepig, I can't stand that or whatever BlackxWhite is!**

**Tepig: Oh yes, don't forget GoldxCrystal or SilverxCryst-**

**Me: Off topic! Well what did you think of this chap? R&R! Oh yes Tepig I can't stand that ship either, Gold obviously belongs with Silver!**


	5. Keeping The Promise

Black Pov.

"N," I say quietly. He looks at both of us curiously, "Black...White..what's going on?" I swallow nervously, unsure of what to say. I had a dawning feeling that this day was going to come, but I just didn't expect it this soon.

I sigh, ready to explain everything when White speaks up first putting on het fake attitude along with it. "Oh sweetheart don't worry your pretty little head about a thing!"

He looks at her, his eyes wide with fear as she approaches him. "White leave him alone!" I say, sharply not worrying about her reaction. She glances back at me glaring, "Shut up Black!" She hisses back at me.

I narrow my eyes and then take a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. I shake my head ad head over to N's side, "Come on N. Let's just go back to bed, I'm wore out."

He nods, obviously happy to get away from the scene. As we walk back to our tent I can feel White glaring daggers into my back. Once we're back inside I zip up the tent and throw the cover over my head, sighing.

We both sit in silence for a moment before N speaks, "Black what did White mean when she said I belonged to her? And what did you mean when you said I belonged to you?"

I toss the cover from off of my head and blush a deep red color. "Well I...uh..ummm." I trip over my words , as N stares at me curiously. "N.." I start ready to tell him everything, "I just want to keep you safe and out of harms way and White well she just isn't a very good person to be around..."

He makes an 'o' with his mouth and nods still not exactly believing me. I bite my lip nervously and even surprise myself. I lean over and pull N' s face to mine before locking him in a kiss.

I press my lips against his a little more and he tenses up, clearly not use to this kind of physical contact. I break the kiss and he just sits there in a sort of daze. I open my mouth ready to apologize when he hugs me tightly. I feel my heart warm up and I hug him back tightly trying to savor the moment.

"N, you can't even begin to imagine how much I care for you... And there is one thing I want you to always remember. I will never ever intentionally hurt you..ever." I see a smile creep onto his face as he hugs me tighter, yawning.

"Come on let's get some shut-eye..."

_The next morning_

By the time we woke up White was already long gone to wherever she was going off to next. I really didn't care as long as she was away from us. I step out of the tent stretching and yawning all the way before realizing that N was nowhere to be found.

"N!" I call out, praying for a response. When I don't hear anything I start to go into a state of panic. _Where could he be?_ I wonder to myself. I decided to go searching around the forest. I end up seeing a large group of Pokémon all surrounding the lake.

I hear N laughing and facepalm myself, _of course he is with the Pokémon! _I hurry over to the lake bed to find N bathing in the lake with the Pokémon. I feel my face flush as I realize he is completely naked. I frown as I see all the scars that line his pale back and shoulders. I turn back around and head back to the tent.

I lay down on the cool grass and stare at the clouds, _It's amazing how he can go through so much, and still be able to be happy in some way, he's got to be strong to do that. Hell, I don't even think I would've survived that, I would have broken ages ago. _"I guess it's all in the Pokémon..."

I turn around and head back to camp to find a Scolipede, trashing the place. "What, on Earth?" It turns around and charges at me, I quickly move out of the way rolling off to the side.

"Go Braviary!" Braviary comes flying out of its Poke' ball. "Aerial ace!" I cry out, the move hitting Scolipede dead on. "Great job!" The Scolipede lies on the ground seemingly defeated.

All of a sudden I see an eerie green glow coming from around the Pokémon, it stands up and lets out a loud cry. "Oh shit, swarm!"

N Pov.

I dressed myself and then headed back to the tent, but not before bidding all of my Pokémon friends farewell. I stop when I hear it, it was the cry of a Pokémon, a Scolipede.

My eyes widen as I rush over to the source of the cry to find Black and his Braviary fighting a very pissed off Scolipede, it's ability Swarm having already been activated. "Scolipede you have to calm down!" I say putting myself between Black and the Scolipede.

"N stop you're going to get hurt!" I shake my head, "I won't approve of you hurting my friends Black! You've done enough already!" He stops dead in his tracks and returns Braviary, I turn around before noticing a poison tail coming straight at me.

I close my eyes and stand my ground as I feel myself pushed onto the ground. I open my eyes to find the Scolipede storming off and Black on the ground. My eyes widen and I rush over to him, "Black you-..." I stop, now seeing the gash in Black's chest, it was a fatal wound but it wasn't anything light either. "Black.." I say speechless, my eyes filling with tears.

He looks up at me, "I promised to keep you safe."

* * *

**Tepig: Why on earth would you do that?**

**Me: Because! I can and see Black is serious when it comes to N!**

**Tepig: Well, let's ask the people then!**

**Me: Alright, do you guys think about Black taking that poison tail for N? **


End file.
